A Polite Lesson
by hinata061389
Summary: Hinata thought Shikamaru needed a lesson about being polite. ShikaHina.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: Hinata thought Shikamaru needed a lesson about being polite. ShikaHina.

Author"s Note: Hai, hai. I wrote a very OOC Hinata. I know that already. Unbeta-ed as always. Constructive criticisms for the poor authoress will be greatly appreciated.

--

Hyuuga Hinata, 17 years old and a newly graduated jounin, stride out of the Hokage"s Office after she received her first S-rank mission with an almost wide smile on her face. With the details of the mission on one hand, she walked towards the Hyuuga manor to bring the news to her family.

'_Otou-san and Neji-niisan will be proud of me, for sure.'_ She thought. The mission is about spying the Hidden Village of Grass to rack down the illegal human trafficking and violation of the said village.

As she passed down the market area, she saw a pineapple-shaped cluster of hair which looked oddly familiar.

Walking closer, her white eyes met a pair of dark ones. His broad shoulders covered with green chuunin vest over a mesh shirt, the strides of his feet are lazy yet confident and he was together with some guys his age, also wearing the same jounin vests.

'_They're probably together in his new squad.' _She thought.

Yes, she remembered Nara Shikamaru, same age as she. They were together on the Chunnin Association of Konoha Shinobi. He was the president, and though lazy and proud, is a good strategists and conversationalist. He was popular and they had little talks every now and then, sometimes, he, bordering into teasing.

She had known him since she started schooling at the tender age of four. And though they are not the so called close friends, he is her colleague, a civil friend.

He was right in front of her, her eyes on him, his eyes on her. She couldn't possibly act like she didn't see him right?

Though it is a common fact in Konoha that the Hyuugas is a noble family, it is more of a common fact that Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the said noble clan, is very kind and polite to other people. Yes, she can't just ignore Nara Shikamaru because she knows him.

With a polite bow and a sincere smile, she stopped right in front of him and greeted, "Shikamaru-san".

The lazy jounin tilted his head arrogantly at her and as he shrugged his shoulders, he said with a scowl, "O?" ,as he walked away as if he does not seen her.

His companions shook in laughter as they teased Hinata to him and the Hyuuga could only watch as he scrunched his face disgustingly as if he didn't want to be associated with her.

Their laughter keeps on ringing on her ears. And the bystanders stopped on their tracks proved that they heard them as well.

She felt insulted, slapped even.

How dare him! After she took the time to stop and greet him nicely, he would just shrug her off as if she was some bug? What was that all about? What was he being arrogant for?

She was just trying to be polite. But she guessed there's no use being polite to that jerk. He had just treated her as if she's a damned fan girl calling and kissing down his trails.

She clenched and unclenched her fists on humiliation as the villagers gave her a pitying look. To her, he looked like a cockroach ready to be squashed by her feet. She badly wanted to slap him, humiliate him, and tear him down into pieces. He's a jerk! A bastard!

Nara Shikamaru dared humiliate her in front of many people. Had she been the same girl before, she would have let it slipped off. But she's different now.

"Wait!!" She called. The group of boys continued walking away from her, their annoying laughter still ringing down her ear.

"Wait!!" she repeated, slightly louder than usual as she run towards them, her left palm concentrating on a fair amount of chakra.

Shikamaru halted before turning to face her with a frown on his face, only to collide on Hinata's left palm as it released a certain amount of chakra.

He fell on his knees, his face burning with an incredible heat.

"Oh my, Shikamaru-san! Daijoubu desuka?", she exclaimed in a feigned surprise.

She bent down a little as she touch his cheeks and whispered in a faint murmur, "Serves you right. Take that as a thank you gift for being kind to me. Sayonara. I'll be walking ahead."

She smiled before bowing to the shocked Nara and his companions. A small serene smile on her lips, she walked ahead feeling contented.

Within one hour, the rumor spread out fast that Nara Shikamaru received a lesson from one noble heiress and warning everyone to not make Hyuuga Hinata mad. Oh yes, you don't like Hinata when she's angry.

-OWARI-


End file.
